Children of Gods - Not real cousins!
by PetuniaViolet
Summary: Natsume loves Mikan, even if she's his cousin to everyone's eyes. But the thing is, his father (Loki) is not her father's (Thor) brother! So he just wants everyone to see that, but unfortunately only Mikan can only see that as well although she doesn't say a word about it. See if Natsume doesn't lose hs patient and makes Mikan finally his! R&R Please no flaming! [ON HIATUS]
1. I am home

**Parents/Children**

**Loki: **Natsume.

**Natsume is a 14 years old God, he has a dark raven hair and the frost giant's crimson eyes, he can do magic only related to fire, his mother is Loki himself. He's not Mikan's real cousin. [So no incest lol]**

**Thor and Jane: **Mikan.

**Mikan is a 14 years old half Goddess and half Midgardian, she has a long curly brown hair and two hazel eyes. She can control lighting like her father and she possesses some super-strength powers. She also has some mischievous personality that came from Frigga, her grandma and "uncle" were currently teaching her magic. She helps her mother sometimes.**

**Anthony and Virginia: **Hotaru.

**Hotaru is 14 years old. She has a dark raven purplish short hair and two amethyst eyes. She is adopted due Pepper being unable to get pregnant. Hotaru is not a Goddess but Tony did taught her well about technology, she is a very intelligent and gifted to invent things extraordinary that leaves her parents (especially Tony) proud. She's Mikan's best friend. **

**Steve and Darcy: **Ruka.

**Ruka is 14 years old. He has blonde short hair and two bright blue eyes. He did get some super-strength from his father; it must've passed through the genes. **

**-LINEBREAK-**

"Mother, have you seen my hairbrush?"

"You probably pushed her under the bed without noticing again." Jane responded, not taking her eyes from her phone.

"Thanks!"

Mikan walked back to her bedroom and lifted her bed only with her right hand, like she was carrying a feather, Mikan did not make any expression like she was forcing too much. She looked around the objects that appeared to have been under her bed and frowned while setting the bed back to its place. "It's not here mother!"

Jane sighed, he put away the phone and walked to her daughter's messy bedroom, she placed her hands on the waist and scoffed. "Well I couldn't find anything here too, look at this mess! I told you so many times to keep your room tied Mikan!" Jane scowled while entering the room trying not to step on anything.

Mikan looked at her feet. "It's not that messy." She mumbled.

Jane rolled her eyes and gave a sarcastic smile. "Just use mine; we have to go your dad just texted me saying he'll be here soon."

Mikan snorted. "I can't believe you taught father using a phone."

Jane smirked proudly. "Yep, but your aunt Darcy was the one who taught him how to text."

After coming back to Midgard after giving up on being the rightful king of Asgard, Thor and Jane got married on a small and private ceremony, only for close friends and family.

Three weeks after the honeymoon Jane was pregnant, Thor isn't called the God of the Fertility for nothing right? But Jane being Jane she had decided that a baby for now was more than perfect so she had convinced (and taught) Thor to use protection.

After Mikan's birth Thor decided to visit his father in Asgard, and so he did but when he got there he only saw Loki, his supposed to be dead brother.

Loki, tired of everything explained how the all father was falling into madness because of his old age and his pain from the big loss. Loki explained that what he did was for the people of Asgard and that all father had fell into Odin sleep, he was unharmed but he could no longer rule with his mind.

Thor surprisingly understood, and he had received his brother warmly, he forgave him and soon Loki also went to Midgard with Thor to meet his new family. Loki quickly fell in love with Mikan and swore to protect her, but seeing a baby on his arms also pained him, it made his think on his lost children.

So Loki used his magic and impregnated himself, and since it was a magic pregnancy six months later little Natsume was born, Loki knew right away that his child was special duo his crimson eyes.

And so Loki watched his son grow with Mikan, he visited Midgard sometimes with Natsume for both babies to play together, but he was a king and it was his duty to stay in Asgard and rule, so Natsume stopped seeing Mikan that much, they stopped seeing each other completely at the age of eight.

But now, six years later everything would change.

Loki had invited Thor and his family to go spend a small vacation is Asgard since it was News's Eve break for Mikan; they would stay two weeks there and celebrate the Midgardian holiday with a grand ball.

Mikan was nervous, the last thing that Natsume had made her promise to let her hair down because it would suit better, and she wanted to keep the promise but she couldn't find the damn hairbrush and her hair was a mess.

"Thanks mother." She said while heading to the master room's bathroom, she spotted it and quickly started to brush her hair ignoring the slight pain of the tangled curls.

After some minutes of unknotting the annoying knots she was done and ready, she smiled proudly with the outfit that she was wearing and Mikan made her way back to the living room, where Jane was leaning against the wall not taking her eyes from the phone again, she glanced at her daughter and smiled.

"You look beautiful Mikan."

Mikan flushed a little but she smiled confidently. "Thank you mother, the beauty of your eyes does not compare though."

Jane chuckled. "Why thank you thy maiden."

Both women laughed shortly with their little joke but they soon stopped as a rainbow light appeared outside suddenly.

"**Father/Thor!" **

Thor boomed a husky chuckle as the two females that he most cared came out from the house and hugged him tight.

"My beautiful girls are you ready?" he said while kissing Mikan's head.

"Yes, I am!" Mikan giggled.

"Take us to Asgard." Jane smiled.

Thor nodded and flashed a smug grin to the skies. "Heimdall if you don't mind."

A bright light came and took the three people into the skies, Mikan clinged to her father tightly and looked around fascinated, it was so beautiful but it was over in seconds, now they stepped on the gates of Asgard.

"Hello Heimdall!" Mikan chirped.

"Young princess, it is good to see you again." Heimdall nodded with a smile.

"I can never get tired of that." Jane commented with a satisfied grin and a sigh.

Thor laughed shortly and walked past through Heimdall. "Come now, my brother awaits us."

Jane and Mikan followed him without hesitating.

While passing on the Bifrost Mikan recalled how long it has been since he had stepped in Asgard, she hadn't come here in seven years and nothing changed from her foggy memory. Everything was still beautiful and bright as ever, it looked almost like a dream.

Soon they got on the horses, Mikan rode with her father while Jane rode with a guard, they were in the palace in a matter of a minute and the doors opened revealing a long corridor with tall pillars, they walked on the golden floor and Mikan looked in awe around the division, she suddenly bumped into her father not noticing that they had stopped walking.

"Thor, Lady Jane and Princess Mikan, I humbly welcome you to Asgard again." Loki said smoothly from the big throne.

Mikan smiled. "Uncle Loki!" she giggled and run at him for a glomp, seeing this Loki dropped the king façade and hugged his niece tightly.

"Hello my darling, you have grown so much. How have you been?" he asked softly.

"Fine, but I missed you so much!"

He frowned a little "I know little one, I have missed you more." He paused and looked at her "My, you have really grown into a beautiful young girl."

She smiled. "Thank you!"

"It's unacceptable." He said sternly. "You should not be allowed to grow up more you will have ruthless men chasing your beauty."

Jane rolled her eyes and Thor smirked. "They will have to go through me first, do not fret brother." He said confidently.

Loki nodded and Thor trusting his words and then he patted Mikan's head. "You must want to see your cousin am I correct?"

"She is not my cousin."

All heads turned around to the slightly deep voice coming from the right.

"Ah son, there you are I was about to send someone to bring you." Loki smiled.

"I can perfectly walk myself around my home alone father." Natsume stated approaching more.

"Ah, Natsume. Hello." Thor said enthusiastic.

"Whoa kid, you've grown." Jane said surprised.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Am I supposed to shrink aunt?" he said sarcastically.

Loki gave him a stern stare and Natsume sighed. "I am sorry, it is good to see you Aunt Jane, uncle." Natsume nodded to the adults.

"It's okay." Jane smiled awkwardly still not being used to be called 'aunt'.

Natsume's eyes looked at a very surprised Mikan and he felt the urge to smirk, how she had changed. She was more beautiful than cute now and she definitely lost the pigtails, he was delighted. He stepped closer to her and held one of her hair locks interlined on his pale finger. "I see you have kept your promise Mikan, I am pleased."

Mikan felt weird inside, she felt warm.

"Care to explain?" Loki said confused.

"Before saying farewell Mikan promised to let her hair down." Natsume explained not caring for more details, he wanted to talk with Mikan and catch up.

"Why would you ask your cousin to do that?" Thor said.

"She is **not** my _cousin_." Natsume said sharply with an angry glare towards Thor.

The God of Thunder only blinked, surprised.

"Natsume!" Mikan scowled. "Don't talk like that!"

He glared at her, her voice had changed too he noticed.

He sighed once more when her eyes shot him a glare, she wanted him to apologize.

"I am sorry, but she is not my cousin. But it's not like I am lying, you are not my uncle too." He said.

Jane felt the room tense.

"S-So Loki, mind showing us the rooms? Mikan and I are tired."

Mikan looked confusedly at her mother. "Mother what are you talking about? It is not supper time yet."

Jane gave a hard smile. "Then we have to prepare ourselves."

Mikan nodded and glanced one last time at Natsume. "I'll see you later Nattie!" she flashed a small smile and went to her mother.

Loki called three guards and ordered them to walk the two ladies to their respective quarters, Mikan's was right next to her parents and Jane felt relieved, they were about to walk inside when Mikan was stopped by her mother's calling.

"Yes mother?"

"If you need anything just shout, I will hear you alright?"

Mikan smiled shortly. "I know, see you."

"Don't take time on the bath darling."

Mikan entered on her room and sighed against the door, she looked around and smirked.

"I am home."

**Author's corner: Just tell me if you like it QuQ …**

**I still don't know about this, only reviews will help me! Constructive criticism is welcome! :D but no flames. (I'm sensitive)**

**Stay tuned!**


	2. Betrayed and Plans!

After a long bubble bath Mikan got out and started to prepare herself.

She wrapped a long towel around her waist and walked towards the massive closet, she gasped at the many beautiful dresses that filled the entire division.

After choosing carefully she dressed up and decided to pin her hair into a tall ponytail, she also added the jewelry that was paired up with her clothing. Mikan looked at the wall mirror and spoon around satisfied. **[If you wish to see her clothing it's on my profile!]**

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she said not taking her eyes from the mirror.

The door was open and then closed, she heard steps approaching her and she quickly thought that it was her mother that came only to check on her.

"How do I look mothe-"Mikan stopped her sentence when she really realized who was standing in front of her.

"I'm not your mother but yes, you do look ravishing." He said crossing his arms.

"Natsume! What are you doing here?" she smiled

"To tell you that supper is served, and to see if you haven't almost drowned in the tub like last time." He smirked.

She sighed. "I was six and very small alright? But I am glad that my dear cousin worries for me." She chirped.

"I am not your cousin you idiot."

"I know but…I don't know what to call you." She said looking at the mirror again, with a forced smile.

"I am your friend." He simply said, standing behind her this time, he also looked at her.

"I see that you have improved on the chest area too, I'm impressed." He said with a stoic face.

"Natsume! Ugh, Ruka would never say that." She said while starting to head to the door.

He gripped on her wrist and sent her a glare. "Who is this Ruka?"

Mikan looked at him surprised. "A close friend, he is the son of Uncle Steve."

He blinked. "The avenger lost in space…" he mumbled while looking away.

"You still remember about the avengers?" she said happily.

He sent her a 'are you kidding me' look. "Of course, it's not that difficult to forget the people to stop my father from destroying and kill the Midgardians."

"Your father didn't do it on his own will! The power of the Tesserac was too strong for his mind." She defended.

He smiled. "You do not need to defend my father childish underwear girl."

She blushed. "Natsume please, not with that again. Let's go they must be waiting for us." She said quickly dodging her red face from his crimson eyes.

He walked with her out of the quarters and wrapped his arm against hers; Mikan didn't mind he was only escorting her to be polite, if only she wasn't that dense.

Natsume just wanted to be close to her more as possible, she would be leaving in two weeks and he had to consume that short time with her, they needed to be close like they were before again.

They only walked for five minutes when they finally reached the dining room, there was a long table where Thor, Jane and Loki sat, they were having a conversation and soon Thor boomed a chuckle, Jane was the first to notice the two young teens approaching.

"Ah Mikan there you are, you look so elegant sweetie." Jane smiled.

"Good choice darling, but I would go for something more green next time." Loki winked.

"Green doesn't suit her father, red does." Natsume commented while pulling a chair for Mikan, she sat and giggled. "I like mandarin or pink more."

"My daughter looks beautiful with any color that she would wear." Thor said looking at Mikan with worthiness.

"Thank you father." Mikan nodded with respect adding a smile.

Natsume took his seat next to his (not) cousin and soon the feast started.

Mikan only grabbed two small pieces of meat, some asgardian vegetables and a golden apple.

"Well at least your daughter does not have your appetite Thor." Loki commented.

Thor was far too busy stuffing his mouth the meat and drinking large gulps of mead, Jane take soft sips on her water.

Natsume reached for his glass and a bottle of mead, he poured some and Mikan looked at him confused.

"Natsume are you going to drink that?"

"Father says I'm allowed to drink a glass only. I like it." He says indifferent with the situation, then he sipped.

Mikan glances at her "uncle" and he nods reassuring it was okay. "If you wish you could drink some too."

"Oh no, Mikan is not allowed. Right, Thor?" Jane said looking at her husband.

Thor looked at her and made a loud sound of 'UH?' he had his mouth full.

Jane sighed. "Mikan can't drink alcohol right?"

Thor looked at Mikan and swallowed his food. "But she is drinking already."

Jane looked at her daughter quickly and saw her sipping some from Natsume glass; the boy looked at her with an innocent expression. "She took it from me."

Mikan almost chocked. "You liar! Mother, Natsume gave it to me!" Mikan complained.

Jane just sighed. "Don't worry you only had a few sips."

**-LINEBREAK-**

"I can believe how much you are not tolerant to alcohol Mikan." Natsume said while he carried the flushed girl on his arms.

She giggled. "I feel so happy!"

"Yes, but if you are that drunk from a few sips imagine the headache that you will feel tomorrow at dawn." He sighed.

She chuckled and pinched his cheeks. "Stop saying bad things dear friend, say happy things!"

Natsume didn't mind the cheek pulling, it didn't hurt. When he finally reached her quarters he walked inside and headed straight to her king-sized bed, he laid her under the covers and stripped down the metal and the jewelry from her body, he also took her shoes off and then he unpinned her ponytail.

Natsume took his time observing her, she looked so beautiful he couldn't hold himself.

Still half-awake, Mikan saw his face approach hers dangerously.

"You want me to say something happy?" he whispered.

She gave a goody smiled and nodded.

"I am happy that you are here again, if I could I would never let you go." He said kissing her forehead.

Mikan giggled. "Aaw, Natsume that was…uhm...good..." she said while quickly fading to her sleep.

He said one more thing, but Mikan was already in a deep sleep, she drooled a little and he smiled.

"I will give you the best days of your life." He mumbled.

After covering her completely he walked towards the door and exited out, only to find his father leaning against the wall on his right.

"Natsume, is she well?"

"Yes father, she fell asleep quickly." Natsume responded.

"Good, let's not give her more mead." Loki smiled.

"Yes that would be the best idea."

Loki stared at his son, green eyes meeting crimson, and then he sighed. "I know it must be hard for you but I must ask you to not court her."

Natsume took his father's words inside, and they hit a nerve.

"Why not father? You know damn well that we are not blood related is not incest!" Natsume would've yelled if it wasn't for the fact that Mikan slept soundly close by.

"That is not the reason why I'm begging you this."

"Then why?!"

"Mikan lives in Midgard, she has a life there. She has friends and family that care for her as well, she is used to their costumes and ways to live. If Mikan responds to your feelings mutually I'm afraid that she would give up on everything for you, son." Loki explained. "Are you that selfish?"

Natsume's eyes widen, he soon realized that everything that Loki said made perfect sense but something made him confused and angry. "Then why do you must hurt me and bring her here father?"

"I know that you were suffering without her, I was being selfish. I saw how much you got close to her I was afraid that you would end up hurt." Loki walked towards his son with a sad expression.

"Well too late father, you have not only hurt me. You betrayed me and you did not trust me, and because of that I'm losing the person that I love."

"You are only a child, what do you know about love?"

"More than _you_ would know." Natsume hissed, he quickly walked passed his father and headed to his quarters with his thoughts.

Loki stood there, he sighed. "What have I done?"

"What I father would do, brother." Thor said appearing from behind a wall.

Loki looked at him. "Thank you for not intervening."

"Of course. Loki don't be so harsh on yourself, Natsume may be a child but he's a man too. You don't want him to be happy?" Thor asked placing his hand on his adopted brother's shoulder.

"Of course, I want him to be happy but I want him to love me like I do."

Loki paused, and then grinned.

"Brother? What is wrong?" Thor asked curiously.

"Oh, I have an idea. It will cost me a lot but Natsume will be more than happy. Do you trust me Thor?" Loki asked smugly.

"I don't know for sure." Thor chuckled.

"Yes, well you would be a fool if you did." Loki smirked.

**Author's corner: Pretty and beautiful reviews, follows and favorites I want to thank you all so much! :'D**

**I was totally happy and motivated to write another chapter. **

**Loki has a plan and I got everything under control. This story is faaaaar from the ending that soon oh my god.**

**Stay tuned!**


	3. I'm not your cousin

It was a beautiful morning in Asgard and the young brunette was walking outside in the grand and marvelous gardens of the palace. But she frowned, probably because of the small headache that she had, it was impossible for her to even open her eyes completely and the brightness of the realm didn't help at all.

She decided to sit on an open green house that was covered with types of flowers that she never saw in Midgard, Mikan finally smiled and sat down, gently touching the petals of a large blue flower that looked like an orchid. She observed it for a while until she noticed that the beautiful fire was on fire.

Mikan gasped loudly and backed away from the plant quickly, she bumped against a majestic golden pillar and watched in horror the flower burn, but her horrified expression turned into awe when she saw that the flower wasn't dying, the fire only surrounded the blue petals and they started to change colors, Mikan had seen yellow, red, green, pink and then finally orange.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Mikan looked at her side and saw Natsume with a small flame on his palm; he looked at her hazel eyes intensely.

"N-Natsume?" Mikan looked at him and glanced at the flower again, who wasn't burning anymore.

The blue petals were gone and they were now orange with a pinkish tone. "Did you?"

He nodded. "This is a special flower Mikan, when it reacts to warm weather it changes colors. Do you know how old this plant is?" he questioned walking to the plant.

"No…do you? And good morning to you too." She rolled her eyes and followed him.

"I don't. But put it this way, the plant is older than our fathers."

"Wow! Really?! That's so awesome!" Mikan boomed.

He raised a brow at her. "'Awesome'?"

She chuckled. "Sorry, I meant to say that it is amazing." She smiled.

He glared at her for a bit but soon his eyes soften. "I fought with father last night."

Mikan quickly frowned. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

"No." he quickly stated.

She stared at him for a while, he had invisible hurt and sad eyes and she hated seeing him sad.

If only she knew.

"Natsume…you know you can tell me anything. I know we haven't seen each other for a while but I'll always be here for you."

He smiled a little, a sarcastic smile. "No you won't. You will leave me in two weeks and then I won't be able to see you ever again." His voice was harsh, Mikan didn't like it.

"What are you talking about? I'm sure that Uncle will let me visit you more from now on and I am sure you will visit me as well. You are always welcome!" she smiled softly; she wanted him to know that she cared.

"Mikan, those are filthy lies. I can't see you again, so please let us enjoy the last days of our friendship dear _cousin._"

He looked at her with a hidden painful expression and stared at create random fire balls while he walked away, expecting Mikan to follow.

Mikan was left shocked, Natsume was acting weird and he had called her cousin, Natsume usually scowls anyone that would say that she was his cousin and Mikan would always be quiet when he did it, but inside she agreed. She knows that she is not his cousin and when Natsume defended that fact it made Mikan somehow happy, what Natsume just said made something inside her break, her stomach hurt.

"Natsume…" she called loud enough.

He turned around, seeing her clear hurt expression made him tense, but he had to ignore it. "Yes?"

"I am not your cousin."

The flame on his palm disappeared.

**Author's corner: I know it's short and I'm so sorry about it. A**

**In the next chapter you guys will see Hotaru and Ruka! :D**

**I just wanted to tell you people how happy I am for getting so many reviews over night, I mean my other story got 7 reviews in less than 15 hours. I was so freaking happy I started to dance with my mother. *snort***

**Reviews still help me get a motivation!**

**Stay tuned! **


	4. Important note!

Hey guys I just wanted to say that right now I can't upload because I don't have any kind of internet, I'm writing right now from my computer class! I'm really sorry and thank you for all the reviews!


	5. A burning mensager!

A week had passed and Mikan never directed a single word to her cousin, she didn't even give him that opportunity because she always avoided him and stayed in her quarters. Natsume had been in a bad humor and in a confused/shocked state, he wanted to know what made her said that, what made her finally say what he always wanted to hear from her mouth.

Other than I love you.

Natsume did wished to talk with her but the young brunette never answered the door to his pleading, and being raised to be a gentleman he had never walked inside her quarters without Mikan's permission, but he did had tricks on his sleeve. If she did not wished to see him in person she just might've to see him in another way, and what better way than magic?

So he took his plan into action, swiftly and concentrated he summoned a snake made of fire, she stood there staring at his master, waiting for its order.

"Go to Mikan Foster's quarters and send her the following message." He commanded, of course passing the message through his mind, after some good minutes the snake bowed at his respectfully and swooned away, he watched her leave.

"Very well my son, I am really proud." Loki smiled coming out from his hiding spot behind the pillar.  
"Father, I have told you to stop spying on me." Natsume growled.

"I was merely watching from afar without wanting to be noticed." Loki said raising his hand in defense.

Natsume rolled his eyes and sent his father a glare before disappearing to the garden.

**Mikan's Quarters**

Although the view from her balcony was more than beautiful Mikan sighed sadly, she has been avoiding the person that she most wanted to see when coming to Asgard and she felt terribly whenever he tried to apologize and she had sent him away. Mikan did want to make peace with his cous- no, her friend but to be true she was only embarrassed. Mikan shuddered when she recalled that day, that dimwit day when she had screamed those words, the words that she always wanted to keep as to a secret to herself, the words that she had always been ignoring for the sake of her sensitive heart, but it was true. She could not avoid it anymore.

Mikan was not his blood cousin.

She was allowed to have feelings, new feelings that she didn't even could figure out yet. Sometimes she wished to have a lion heart like her father and the bravery of his mother but truth to be spoken, Mikan could never face the reality and the truth that quickly, she just wanted to protect herself from it.

Mikan walked inside after contemplating the view and she almost squealed in horror, at the front of her door was a figure burning, the figure was small but slim and it looked like a… "Snake?" she covered her mouth in shock, was it a trick? Why didn't the creature die? Unless…

"Natsume?" she questioned to the snake, when Mikan saw it bow her head she sighed in relief, but that relived face was placed with an angry one. "Your master has send you to frighten me?!" she approached it more bravely now, knowing that the snake wouldn't harm her. But the snake shook its head.

"_I have a message from my master, princess. Listen with all you heart._" It said making Mikan shiver. The hazel eyed girl paused for a moment but she nodded, commanding the burning animal to proceed.

"_Mikan, I have missed you anxiously for those days. I wish, no, I need to speak with you. I need to hear your voice, the silence torments me every hour, and it is like you are not here. My father told me that this would be the last time that Asgard would see you, so I arranged a plan, a stupid plan to make you leave and live happily on your realm, to live peacefully without thinking on Asgard anymore, to not think on me as a friend that you had left but only as a distant cousin that you would never see, and for that I am truly sorry. I succeeded in pushing you away but I have regretted on that tremendously and I beg of you, please let me see you, let me talk with you. The time left here for you ends within a week and I would not forgive myself or you if you left without saying farewell. Father plans the ball with no hesitation and I must ask you young princess, let me be your pair. If you accept my apologies, please meet me where we last saw each at the middle of the night. I will be waiting for you._"

Mikan looked numbly at the snake; she closed her eyes and let her tears fall slowly. So this was the last time on Asgard? Natsume was only trying to protect her? He was apologizing even if it was not his own fault. She couldn't feel guiltier than right now. Mikan wished that she could go back in time and reverse everything into better.

"Thank you." She smiled.

The snake bowed once again and this time the flames grew violently until it burned into thin air, Mikan blinked and cleaned her tears.

"Show off." She grunted with a tiny but warm smile.

**A/N: BACK :D**

**Sorry so late! QAQ **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**R&amp;R for more!**

**Stay tuned!**


	6. Decision!

Mikan opened the massive tall doors of her chambers and looked up and down in the long wall, when she saw no movement whatsoever she quickly walked out and closed the doors slowly. In her nigh gown, she stepped lightly outside the chambers halls and made her way outside the palace without being spotted by the guards. She made herself hide behind a golden pillar that was conveniently placed for her safety of not being caught and checked the area. No guards or any body was around. But that's where she was wrong, unknowingly to the young princess, her half-Asgardian king and uncle followed her invisibly and quietly. Loki had cursed the Gods for doing this, but he just curious and worried. Where was she going? Was this Natsume's fault?

His thoughts were broken when he saw a guard walking behind Mikan, she hadn't seen him or nor did he, and if he did Mikan would have failed to go wherever she was trying so hard to go to. With a quick blue flash from Loki's hand the guard came to a halt and froze, literally. His body and armor were ice. The king grimaced with his actions; he would have to apologize in the following day.

When Mikan moved again he followed once more, making sure that she wouldn't hear him. She walked inside the palace's garden and her quick steps started to slow down when she followed the small grassy path. She barefoot but she did not mind. When she came to a halt she saw a figure resting against the palace's wall, right next to the plant. She calmed down; she needed to catch her breathing. When Mikan stepped forward the figure quickly turned to her, the face of a relieved Natsume was shown and she ran towards the princess and embraced her figure in his arms. Mikan couldn't help to hug him back; she had missed Natsume so much.

"I am so sorry…" he whispered in her ear.

She chuckled and said nothing. They just embraced each other silently under the dark starry sky surrounded by beautiful trees.

Loki watched the scene from not so far, this time he was not invisible. He sighed and a warm smile crossed his lips. It was decided then, this was the real proof.

His son was utterly in love with her.

He teleported himself to the chambers halls and knocked on a certain door, after loud mutterings and a fierce growl a very irate Thor opened the door brusquely, upon seeing his brother his face softened and a lion yawn followed after, "Loki, what do you want? It's late."

"Yes, I apologize if I woke you and Lady Jane. But I need to speak with you about that matter." Loki said, unaffected by Thor's short outburst.

Thor nodded and walked out, "Have you decided then brother?"

"I have…" Loki closed his eyes, it pained him to say the following words but he wanted Natsume to be happy. And after seeing the events this night he knew that this was the best decision to make, "When you and your family return to Midgard, Natsume will come and stay there with you."

Thor smiled, "Are you sure of this Loki?"

"Yes, promise you will protect him. He is my life." Loki sighed.

"Of course brother, Natsume shall never get hurt when I'm around. And I'm sure Mikan thinks the same. I imagine how happy she will be when-"

"Do not say anything about it until I say." Loki snapped softly.

"And why not? Do you wish to see Natsume suffer even more?" Thor dared.

Loki glared, "No I was thinking on creating the element of surprise."

Thor chuckled, "Right, he will be more than surprised."

Loki followed his chuckle with another, "Yes, his happiness is mine. I will miss him, but he is blindly in love with Mikan."

Thor huffed, "Only a fool could not see that."

"You didn't, brother mine." Loki smirked.

* * *

**Alright, I said that this story was on hiatus but I felt like uploading this chapter. Don't ask me why! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
